1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a well gas powered well effluent heat treating system and more specifically to a well effluent heat treating system of the gas powered type including features thereof which substantially increase gas recovery of the effluent and enable the recovered gas to be dried for substantially direct commercial usage without further treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various forms of well effluent heat treating systems heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,765,427, 3,108,575, 4,149,673, 4,165,759 and 4,421,062. However, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,062 discloses a well effluent heat treating system including many of the structural and operational features of the instant invention, the instant invention includes additional structural and operational features which result in substantial increases in the recovery of gas and also in the drying of the gas for substantially direct commercial usage.